


MAMA

by Armand42



Category: Love Death And Robots
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: CP：狼人组-索别斯基/戴克（斜线有意义）设定狼人可以通过超自然的仪式在死后的第21天获得新生奶妈戴克，后期产乳设定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：狼人组-索别斯基/戴克（斜线有意义）  
> 设定狼人可以通过超自然的仪式在死后的第21天获得新生  
> 奶妈戴克，后期产乳设定

“野外见，我的朋友。”

 

戴克离不开索别斯基。尽管在索别斯基死之前他都不愿意开口承认，可是他的确离不开自己的伴侣。

或者可以说，所有狼人都离不开自己的伴侣。

玛纳加尔姆①在狼族失踪已久的古卷上书写下狼人伴侣间的诅咒，化为每一个狼人脑海里那一缕远古记忆——

“我的爱人死去了，”他说，“从此我只能无魂地游荡与徘徊。”

戴克坐在一块巨大的岩石上，左肘撑着大腿，右手把草根往嘴里送。他咀嚼着，苦涩混着泥土的清香从他的舌尖弥漫开来。远处，如血的残阳就像是母亲生前最喜爱的那匹纱，她带着还没成年的戴克以及其余四个尚且年幼的弟弟妹妹徒步来到人类的城市，细瘦突出的脚踝上戴着沿路商人赠与的金镯子，没穿鞋的脚跟上沾满了沙土。最年长的戴克那时已比母亲高了，怀里抱着因为不习惯以人类形象赤脚走路，导致脚上起了泡然后抽抽噎噎的妹妹，身后跟着两个小跟屁虫，一路上不停叫嚷着饿。

“马上就到了。”母亲试图露出宽慰的笑容，可嘴角紧绷。

一行人终于找到了坐落在沙漠里的城镇，他们痛饮好心人赐予的凉水，嘴里嚼着又硬又咸的肉干，戴克悄悄挡住长出狼牙来撕咬肉干的妹妹——她的人类牙齿还很幼小，根本啃不动这么硬的食物。他吃完了自己的那份食物，喝光了第二碗水，然后跟一个头上包着白色头巾同样赤脚的当地男人解释（实则是编造）他们从哪里来、到哪里去、要在这个城镇呆多久，余光瞥到母亲正一脸怅然若失地驻足在一个路边摊子旁，血红色的纱丽从她的手掌里泄下。

后来他们在这个镇子里停留了两个多月，期间给不同的人家干零活，攒足了下一个路程的路费，而戴克瞒着家人在夜里打第二份工，仗着夜视力绝佳替家里妻子马上要生孩子了的年轻男人管一个较偏远的哨岗，然后用这份钱买下了那匹纱。

之后，母亲就一直披着这匹纱，直到她走进沙漠里异乡的乱葬岗。

戴克对着残阳眨了眨眼，眼里的湿润被高温蒸发的一干二净。他回过头去，用右手拨拉着篝火堆，一截草尖从他的嘴角露出来。他继续嚼吧了几口，然后把草“呸”的一声吐掉，不管高温烫手，直接抓起烤得肥油滋滋流在略焦表皮上的鹿腿，就用狰狞的獠牙啃食起来，一双狼眼一错不错地盯着不远处的碎石堆，上面那串狗牌随风叮当作响。

自从他抱着索别斯基的尸体袋离开军事基地，连续十四天他都守着这碎石堆，底下埋葬着为忘恩负义的人类牺牲的爱人。并不是他对被摧残得面目全非的爱人依依不舍，而是他早已做出了一个违背先神意志的决定，一个非常“人类”的决定——

他决定把索别斯基复活。

狼人并不贪生怕死，他们是热爱自由而狂放的种族，认为生与死都是他们的自由。但是，对戴克而言，索别斯基不是老死的、病死的、亦或者是被自然淘汰而死的，他是为了一个不接纳他的祖国、唾弃他的人类死的，他绝对不值得这些。他的爱人不值得被如此对待。

戴克有那么一瞬间想过要回去，趁着夜色把这些酣睡着打出呼噜的愚蠢大兵一个个在睡梦中扼死，或者用利爪穿透他们的胸膛，掏出他们的心脏，再把他们的头咬碎，让血和脑浆混合成一团稀烂流到地板上，然后把他们的尸体堆成一座山，在这座山上冲着月亮嚎叫，以此来为他的爱人献祭。他任由这些属于狼人本性的野蛮主宰了一会儿他的神志，然后再狠狠地推开它们。

索别斯基是不会愿意让他这么做的。

吃完了肉，戴克伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，决定明天开始用狼身捕猎，吃一顿生肉大餐。虽然人类的吃食更精致鲜美，但都比不上痛饮鲜血的快感。

他拿过一旁的破布——本来是他的军用短袖，后来被他撕成了条状——擦了擦嘴，然后伏身在一旁他前几日掘出的水坑里喝了几口水。他赤身裸体地在篝火旁躺下，被火烤得暖烘烘的鹅卵石枕着他的后颈，很舒服。

夜幕之下的野外漆黑一片，没有风，一切都安静极了。戴克把身体蜷缩起来，就像是在母亲的子宫里一样。

 

 

戴克轻声呻吟着醒过来。这时天边蒙蒙亮，开始起风了，微冷的晨风拂过他被汗水浸湿的皮肤，带起一阵颤栗。他从石子上坐起来，腰背因为不再习惯在野外过夜而正在隐隐作痛。

他伸出手拨了一下已经灭掉的篝火残骸，焦掉的树枝在他的指尖留下了黑黑的印记。戴克抹了下手指，叹了口气。

今天是第二十天，还剩一天，他就可以再次与自己的伴侣相见。

戴克正要起身，想为自己饥饿的胃袋寻觅些吃的，突然被胸口的异样感制止了动作。

他低下头去，对于自己看到的景象不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。

什么？

尽管在记录了复活仪式的古卷上对于仪式所带来的副作用和后果只写了寥寥数笔，但戴克仍能够从语焉不详的字里行间猜到未来会发生的事——

但不包括眼前这个。

莫名红肿起来的乳尖上，有一滴奶白色的液体摇摇欲坠，整个胸部都在隐隐胀痛着，像是下一秒就会膨胀起来一样。

戴克愣了半天，然后突然大笑了起来。

狼人的性别意识并不如人类那般清晰，对于先神择出一对对同性伴侣，同族们却见怪不怪，就是最好的证明。但当另外一个性别才可能产生的性征出现在自己身上，一股强烈的反差感油然而生，几乎让戴克想吐。

然后他真的吐了。

前夜还未被完全消化的肉渣先是混合着胃酸被呕出来，然后徒留一阵酸灼燃烧着人类脆弱的喉管。戴克一边咳嗽，一边用手抹走眼角的生理性泪水。他改趴姿为躺姿，仰望着已经泛白的天际，一抹亮黄色的阳光穿透稀薄的云层刺入大地，远处树枝抽芽的声音和被动物践踏过的青草汁液散发出的气味，所有的所有，最终在虫鸣的一瞬归为湮灭。

但戴克知道，再过一会儿，大自然就会又重新热闹起来。

 

 

当戴克发现转变成狼身就没有这个烦恼之后，他就索性在接下来的一整天里都维持着狼人的状态，权当做是一种对发生在自己身上的异常特征的鸵鸟式逃避。

二十天以前，当他选择把索别斯基葬在这个远离人类城市的喧嚣的野外时，其实并没有料想过这个如此偏远荒芜的地点如今成为了复活伴侣的绝佳场所。当然，好处之一就是不会被心灵脆弱的人类撞见一头狼用人类的姿势走路——据戴克所知，至少在美国，政府尚未向它的子民宣布狼人这一生物的存在。

因为索别斯基对祖国的执念，不，是因为怕索别斯基为了保护另一个种族而丢了自己的小命，跟随着母亲在各种人类栖息地吃了不少苦的戴克打破了自己远离人类文明的誓言，和索别斯基一起加入了美军。

没有证明文件，没有军衔，哪怕连来自同伴的尊重都没有。

只有一串被索别斯基当做宝一样挂在脖子上的狗牌，两片固执的金属小玩意儿随着大块头的每一个动作在衣服布料下叮当作响。即使索别斯基驻守在山上的基地，隔着几公里，只要戴克稍一留心就能听见那串狗牌的声音，更不用提自己伴侣那强壮有力的心跳声。

戴克应该料到这一天的。

二十天前的记忆历历在目，仿佛就发生在昨天。这是一个只要索别斯基不死而复生，戴克就没法逃离的噩梦。

他在午夜惊醒，过分灵敏的嗅觉和听觉在他紧张的大脑里拉响警报。

错误的气味，错误的声音。

戴克看向窗外，红如鲜血的信号从山顶射向天空，亮彻整个漆黑的夜幕，就像是白天一样。他听到哀嚎声，都十分短促，一个接着一个，砰，砰，砰，沉重的肉体砸在地上，血液被泼洒，然后顺着墙根流下来。

不。

戴克不知道自己请示上级派遣他上山查探时的口气近乎哀求，他只知道那些声音突然在一瞬间消失了，变成一片死寂。

更重要的是，他听不见索别斯基的心跳声了。

那个晚上的经历是一场噩梦？不，那只是噩梦的开头。噩梦从索别斯基停止呼吸的那一秒才开始，其他人类士兵的死亡对戴克而言，与狼人族间斗争的牺牲品别无二致，那是人类自己欠下的债，却让他的伴侣去清还。

这才是噩梦。

戴克一边用活生生刺穿敌人头颅的獠牙撕扯着猎物，一边回想，就像是故意要惩罚自己记住一样。

这就是噩梦。

 

tbc

①玛纳加尔姆：在北欧神话中玛纳加尔姆是一头追逐月亮的狼，其名字意思为“月亮猎犬”。


	2. Chapter 2

“诸神要求罪人亲自诞下子嗣。”

是夜，胸部的胀痛感达到了峰值，化为了一种混合着瘙痒的刺痛，时时刻刻提醒着戴克肩负的使命。  
起初，他还敢用手指去挤弄发胀的乳尖，那时候还没有像现在这样，轻微的摩擦和触碰都如此令人难以承受——在戴克内心羞耻的深处，他竟害怕乳汁会从细孔里射出来。  
所以他就像个刚刚发育的青春期人类女孩儿，含着胸坐在那，两条充满力量感的长腿绞在一块，仿佛在忍耐突如其来的性快感。戴克磨蹭了一会儿，低头看着泛着水光、挺立在微凉的空气中的乳尖，突然觉得连每一次吹过的晚风都像是在往濒死的骆驼上压一根稻草。于是他有些羞恼地站起来，随着胸部肌肉习惯性的拉伸，被轻微扯动的乳尖骤然带起一阵电流般的快感，让狼人立马轻哼出声。  
我可能烧糊涂了……他心想，用手背贴着滚烫的额头，想起小时候和狼群里别的同龄孩子以狼身嬉戏打闹，然后被大石头在腰侧划开了一个狭长的口子，小狼崽性格粗糙也没多加注意，结果到了晚上就开始发烧了，烧得整个人都红彤彤的。戴克如果能够通过镜子看看自己，就会发现现在的自己也是烧得全身通红，像个虾子，胸前的两点更是显露出烂熟果实般的深红色。  
戴克慢吞吞地挪到碎石堆旁，然后像个刚出生的婴儿般蜷缩起来，冰凉的石子儿在他的背上划出一道道细碎的小伤口，却不觉得疼痛。他迷迷糊糊地想着，当时母亲做了什么？她化作人身，温柔地要求不听话的小狼也变成人类孩子，那时他还不知道母亲的用意，现在终于明白，即使是免疫力超强、自愈能力强悍的狼人，在还是幼崽的时候，一次因伤口感染而引起的发烧也能轻易夺走他的小命，而人类儿童只要经过妥善处置，就能够从危险边缘被拉回来。  
“不要小瞧了脆弱的人类，他们其实很顽强。”母亲对他说。于是他就像小时候那样，以人类的样子蜷缩着，想象自己躺在母亲那有着香薰和皮革气味的怀里，洞穴里为数不多的柔软毯子都堆在他身上，把他捂出汗来。  
可是母亲在十三年前就去世了，而碎石堆附近除了篝火堆、被他嚼碎了的骨头和一块破布条之外，没有任何可以称得上是生活用品的东西。冰冷，死寂，月亮像个装饰品一样嵌在夜空里，而他就是个废物，因为不知名的复活仪式副作用而发着烧。  
戴克呻吟着翻了个身，伸出双臂环抱住碎石堆，想象自己是在拥抱索别斯基。

戴克再次醒来，还以为仍然在美军的驻扎地。  
宿舍的硬板床跟地板一样硬，比起睡在床上，睡在土地上反而更舒服。有时候不得已临时在野外过夜，刚下过雨的泥土最湿软，靴子踩上去一个不注意就会打滑，却是过夜的绝佳地点。戴克记得有一个叫克里斯的新兵蛋子——他是全军队唯一一个不叫他们“狗兵”的人——因为没经验而摔了一跤，脸朝下扑在了泥地里，周围的大兵都在大声嘲笑他，是离他最近的索别斯基把这个倒霉的新兵拉起来的，戴克还记得克里斯那张沾满泥的脏脸。  
克里斯在哪里？我在哪里？戴克用手揉着眉心，努力回想发生了什么。克里斯的宿舍就在他的隔壁，他有时候隔着薄薄的墙体都能听到克里斯在作睡前祷告。  
“我奉主耶稣基督的名宣告，弃绝惊吓的灵……”  
我在哪里？  
戴克难受地捂住了肚子，像是有什么东西在搅动他的内脏，然后要刺穿他的肚子爬出来——此刻胸口的不适感已经不足为道了。他在碎石堆上翻了个身，看到了黑得纯粹的夜色，和他在宿舍里从窗外看到的景色并不一样……  
他透过窗子能看到猩红色的信号弹被泼向天空，耳朵捕捉到隔壁房间的空洞回响，鼻子闻到了隐隐的血腥味，他的瞳孔放大了。  
他记起来了。那天夜里克里斯不在他的房间，因为他和索别斯基一起被派到山上去执行驻守任务。当他找到索别斯基的时候，所有他观察到的现场的蛛丝马迹全部自动连了起来——索别斯基第一个被杀死，然后第二个被割喉的就是克里斯。  
他记起来了。  
戴克从地上坐起来，在晃动模糊的幻觉里，看到自己的肚子像个气球一样慢慢涨大，肚脐眼都凸了出来，耸起的胸口正不停向下漏着乳汁。他呻吟着，一边为这可怖反常的景象而感到恐惧不安，一边又感到异样的温暖——  
他眼前浮现出了一幅画，色调是暖的，光影斜斜地打在女主人公——母亲身上。雌性狼人习惯以狼身孕育下一代，因为她们可以在危急时刻防御、甚至是主动攻击潜在的危险者，而且能够快速地分娩。人类的形态不在她们的考虑范围内，是因为那样暴露的弱点太多了。所以，戴克印象中只见过一次以人类形态怀着孕的母亲：紧致的皮肤被阳光晒成小麦色，赤裸着身体，肚子圆滚滚的，肚脐眼也一样凸出来。她坐在那儿，正等待让她怀孕的雄性狼人为她捕回肉质最鲜美的猎物。下一秒，她就看见了小小的戴克，便笑着招手让他过去。年幼的戴克挪动过去，小心翼翼地趴在母亲的肚子上，灵敏的感官立刻察觉到了另一个正在缓慢成型的小生命。  
是心跳，微弱但充满活力，就像是一撮小火苗，点燃了戴克。  
戴克眨了眨眼睛，逼走因为疼痛和快感交杂而流出来的生理性泪水。他低下头，看着自己那怀了孕的肚子，然后把手掌贴在被撑到极致的肚皮上。  
然后他不可思议地睁大了混沌的眼睛。  
他竟然再次感受到了心跳，属于另一个他再熟悉不过的人、他那曾经的伴侣的心跳。  
那是一个全新的生命。部族的仪式赐予了他复活生命的机会。  
戴克在亦真亦假的幻象里啜泣起来，透明的泪珠从他苍白的脸上滚落，湖绿色玻璃般的眼睛此刻却被泪水洗得闪闪发亮。他小声哭着，一半因为悲伤，一半因为狂喜。

后半夜，体内熊熊燃烧着的热度终于苟延残喘着渐退了，但胸口的麻痒和胀痛仍然困扰着半睡半醒、神志不清的狼人。  
突然，就像是一把锋利的刀斩断了丝线，随着复生仪式力量的衰退，幻境和现实之间虚无缥缈的通道凭空消失了。 戴克茫然地清醒过来，他第一反应便是低头看自己的肚子，却发现那里光滑平坦，还码着因为缺水而格外明显的腹肌。  
恐惧和悲痛在一瞬间狠狠击中了他。  
似乎在他开始接受自己产乳这个事实的那一刻，就认为自己也能够像雌性一样怀孕已经化为了本能刻在了他的骨子里。戴克迷茫地用布满伤口的手摸了摸小腹，然后抬眼环顾空旷的四周，想要寻找自己那重生的爱人。  
戴克所处的峭壁向南北延伸，半环着整个盆地，再过几个小时，悬崖就会迎来太阳的升起。但现在，浓稠的黑暗从穹顶倒灌下来，戴克为爱人尸体堆砌的碎石堆是他和深渊之间唯一的阻隔。  
空洞，无声。  
要把世间万物全部吸入般的黑夜笼罩着他，大自然以一种轻蔑的目光俯视他，嘲笑他妄图利用超自然的力量唤回已经死去的爱人。  
一片死寂。  
突然，一道近乎刺耳的哭喊声划破了空气。戴克愣了一秒，还没反应过来就发现自己已经扑到了碎石堆上——  
他用人类的手徒手刨着碎石，指甲因为过于用力而崩裂，鲜血从甲缝里淌满了整只手。但他像是无法感受到疼痛般，机械地向下挖着。当最后一块碎石被他狠狠刨开，丢弃到了一边，终于在被他挖出的洞里露出了一个小小的头颅。  
一个婴儿。  
一个还没睁开眼睛，咧着嘴哭叫的婴儿，皱巴巴的粉色小手在空气中有力地挥舞着，戴克差点再次落泪。  
荷尔蒙水平失调让他在短短的两天内哭了好几次了。  
戴克迫不及待地伸出手，在触碰到那柔嫩的婴儿肌肤时又踌躇了。他的力气这么大，会不会伤到这个孩子？可是婴儿因为没有得到自己生母的注意力仍然在哭喊，嗓子有渐渐变哑的趋势，帮母亲带过弟弟妹妹的戴克马上打消了犹豫的念头，熟练地抱起了这个孩子。  
小不点暖烘烘的，像个燃烧着的小火炉。这是狼人的体征。  
戴克后知后觉自己退烧后一身冷汗，被夜风一吹浑身都在打颤。他便圈紧了怀里的孩子，似是为孩子取暖，似是想靠近这寒冷夜晚里唯一的热源。  
戴克跑进山洞，这临时居所属于他前不久吃掉的一头豹子。他早就考虑过了，他一个人活着的话，无论在哪里流浪都没有所谓。但假如他要把爱人召回，要养育一个孩子，他就不能冒险把幼儿带上路——他必须要固定下来。  
他单臂搂着婴儿，一只手把前天刚洗净晒干的豹皮从墙上扯下来，披在自己身上，然后把小不点围进自己怀里，就像小时候母亲对他做的那样。  
一切尘埃落定之后，小不点闭着眼睛就找到了戴克的乳头，张嘴就咬住了，接着就急切地吸了起来。戴克先是轻声痛呼了一下，然后因为胸部的胀痛被缓解而松懈了之前一直紧绷的肩膀。他垂着眼睛，充满爱意地望着婴儿从他的身体里汲取营养，想象母亲当时给他喂奶时是否也像他现在这般幸福。  
戴克不愿去想这个婴儿是一场为族人所唾弃的复生仪式的产物，他低声唤着索别斯基的名字，知道在接下来很短的时间内，这个小婴儿将会以一种超常的速度迅速成长，直到长成索别斯基死时的岁数。  
远处的天边黎明终于开始破晓，而他期盼着他的爱人从地狱回归。


	3. Chapter 3

狼——狼人们遥远的先祖——通常一个多月左右属于自然断奶期，但狼人的幼崽会更晚一些，一般要三个月不到才开始自然断奶。把不满周岁的妹妹拉扯到经历第一次发情期的戴克对这方面的知识算不上精通，也能称得上熟络了。但他对于通过复生仪式诞生的孩子的成长速度一无所知，是五倍？十倍？还是二十倍？他需要用多长的时间才能等回他的爱人？

 

戴克摇摇头，把不切实际的想法甩在一边。无论需要耗费他多久，五年还是二十年，他都等得起。和狼人漫长的一生比起来，伴侣间不超过五十岁的年龄差都不足以令人瞠目结舌。

 

被他抱在怀里的婴儿已经沉沉睡去了，兴许两个小时前的哭喊挣动消耗掉了他大部分的体能，喝饱“母亲”的乳汁之后，便心满意足地滑入了无知的梦乡，光秃秃的牙龈含住戴克的乳头不肯放。

 

戴克幸福又烦恼地叹息，他环顾四周，目光所及都是光秃秃的暴露在空气中的灰色山石。

 

这个山洞太清冷了。

 

尽管戴克打心底明白，他需要给予还未成年的索别斯基一个安全温暖的居住环境，但复生仪式几乎占据了他所有的心神，导致都没有时间和心思好好地为这个山洞改造一番。

 

他低下头去望着婴儿，暗暗希望这团小东西早日断奶，这样他就可以开始改造他们共同的家了。说来奇怪，纵观他和索别斯基正式结为伴侣的二十年，他们都没有尝试过给自己造一个家。前十年是跟着幸存的狼群在荒野上流浪，在经历了内斗之后，头狼惨死，母狼纷纷带着自己的孩子四处逃难，还差几岁就成年了的戴克被迫和索别斯基分开，在沙漠里和自己的弟弟妹妹们徘徊了三年。期间，索别斯基去了美国，试图隐姓埋名地先挨过那一阵子——生活实在是太艰难了，他甚至找了人做假身份证，顺便给戴克也做了一个。之后，索别斯基莫名其妙便暴露了身份，当时他正从货架上拿下一桶牛奶，训练有素的特工们的脚步声被嘈杂的人群完全盖住了。

 

美国政府第一个找上他也许是不幸中的万幸。一个叫做迪克·沃森的政府官员开出了优厚的条件，甚至在索别斯基还未开口之前就说可以顺便接纳他的伴侣，前提是索别斯基愿意加入美军。

 

后十年里，有一半的时间奉献给了美国——这个索别斯基那所谓的祖国。他们在重逢后只在安全屋里呆了不到半个月，就被打包塞进了飞往阿富汗的战斗机里。

 

他们不曾有过一个家。戴克一想起这个事实，心脏就在隐隐作痛。他试着推了推胸口的小脑袋，发现小东西竟然松了口，于是他立马站起来，在尽量不吵醒小东西的前提下迅捷地用豹皮裹住对方，然后在自己背上打了个结。

 

由于狼人的天性，尽管很罕见，但戴克曾经见过那些离开了母亲的怀抱就睡不着的幼崽被自己那无可奈何的母亲背在身上，无论母亲们是跑是跳还是撕咬着猎物，这些幼崽都不会醒过来。

 

仿佛母亲的怀抱就是世界上最安全的港湾，只要把头埋进去，就不用担心任何事。

 

戴克只能暗暗祈祷小东西跟同龄人一样也不会醒过来——他太饿了，已经没有乳汁可以拿来喂孩子了。

 

他必须要进食。

 

 

 

复生仪式给他带来的消耗出乎了他的意料。

 

第三次失手之后，戴克半蹲在地上喘了口气，尖利的牙齿互相咬合在一块，恨不得嚼些什么来缓解嗜血的欲望。先前那只被他爪子伤到的鹿早就蹦跳着不知往哪儿去了，从地上的斑驳血迹来看，这么大的出血量想必是伤及动脉，即使逃脱了也命不久矣。

 

疲惫和狂怒在他的体内喧嚣，以往这都是最好的催化剂，肾上腺素的激涌会迫使他战胜疲软，但如今却成为了他的累赘——超自然的力量正在以某种隐秘的方式悄悄消耗他的能量，似乎是要强迫他停留在人类的形态，降低耗能。

 

然而维持人类形态就意味着无法捕捉大型的猎物，兔子和松鼠的肉简直不够他塞牙缝的——

 

戴克叹气，不得不在树底下变换了形态，因为前后巨大的体型差背在身上的小孩子松松垮垮地快要垂到地上去，他赶紧捞了一把，抱进怀里。

 

小索别斯基只是砸吧了一下嘴，然后睁开了猩红的眼睛。

 

妹妹艾玛在两个月大的时候才出现狼人的红目，但这才过去了一天……戴克蹙眉。索别斯基的生长速度超出了他的预期，他还以为……

 

“嘎！”突然，小不点怪叫了一声，粉嫩嫩的嘴角咧开一个快乐的弧度。戴克被他这可爱的样子给逗笑了，胃里熊熊燃烧着的饥饿也在这一刹那仿佛消失了，只剩下一团暖烘烘在胸口灼烧。他伸出食指把从小不点嘴里流出来的口水抹掉，在自己胯间围着的袍子上毫不介意地擦了擦。

 

 

 

最后，戴克不得不抓了几只野兔和松鼠充饥。这种小动物看着挺胖，扒了皮毛之后却只剩下薄薄一层肉，肉质的确紧实弹牙，但总归没有肥嫩多汁的鹿肉好吃。

 

母亲曾经为他们这群嗷嗷待哺的小狼崽猎过一头怀了孕的母鹿，大腿和后臀那块的肉质最鲜美，戴克如今依旧能够回想起唇齿间残留的肉香，还有那顺着肉块纹理淌下来的鹿血。

 

进食完毕，戴克想了想还是把皮毛留下了。幸好他剥得整齐，山洞里他还搁了个大箱子，里面放满了人类丢弃了不用的、但在他看来很实用的东西，比如针线之类，以后可以把野兔的皮毛织成一大片，给索巴（索别斯基的昵称）穿。

 

吃的时候，他的眼睛一直没有离开小不点，小不点那一双红黑的眼睛滴溜溜地转来转去，一会儿看看戴克手上的肉，又一会儿别过头去看山洞岩壁上凝结的水珠，一切对他而言都是新奇的，但似乎戴克更吸引他的注意力。

 

一个成年了的、强壮有力的同类，最重要的是还毫无敌意地陪伴在他的身边，浑身散发着友好亲和的气息，让还不会说话的索巴下意识感到亲近。他咿咿呀呀着在地上爬来爬去，胖乎乎的小手因为直接接触地面而灰扑扑的，戴克却不介意他把小手印留在自己身上。

 

如果换做人类父母，看到眼前这一幕绝对会惊吓得晕厥过去——一个看上去未满周岁的小婴儿竟然就这么光着身子在湿冷的地面上爬，柔嫩脆弱的皮肤直接和边缘锋利的岩石接触。但狼人的孩子不是人类孩子，他们的皮肤韧度比人类同龄孩子要强悍上五倍有余，普通的硬物根本不能伤到他们。

 

戴克坐在地上欣赏了一会儿小时候的索别斯基的可爱模样，然后怒吼一声转换了形态，甩着蓬松的尾巴向小不点走去。

 

小不点瞪圆了一双无辜的眼睛，然后被狼人用巨大的爪子捞起来，放在了暖和柔软的肚皮上。

 

“睡。”戴克龇着牙说道，狼人族那原始粗哑的语言在他的喉咙深处滚动。

 

兴许是由于母语拥有着强大的魔力，本来还调皮地在戴克怀里动来动去的索巴马上安静了，他根本没有抵抗就闭上了困倦的眼睛，蜷缩在戴克肚皮上，睡着之后一双小手还紧紧地抓着戴克的皮毛。

 

 

 

秋季的午睡总是很漫长，戴克是被胸口一阵疼痛闹醒的。他眨了眨混沌的双眼，山洞口送进来的凉风把他吹清醒了。他低下头一看，发现索巴还在睡觉，而且身体被不知不觉地抽长了，似乎是人类小孩三四岁的模样，但他仍在睡梦中凭着本能直觉找到了“母亲”的乳尖，一口咬住了，还不停地吮吸。而戴克自己不知怎么的就变回了人类形态。

 

在野外睡觉的时候保持人类形态……如果母亲知道了肯定会气得从乱葬岗里爬出来把他往死里揍。

 

戴克叹了口气，不知道自己的体内由于复生仪式发生了怎样的变化。他甚至总有一种五脏六腑全部移位了的错觉，把他的身体搞得一团糟。

 

无论如何，长这么大了不应该再吃奶了。戴克一狠心，把自己肿胀不堪的乳尖从索别斯基嘴里拯救出来——老天，这孩子怎么才一会儿就长出了一口好牙？

 

被这么一折腾，索别斯基就醒了，他扁扁嘴，一副马上要哭出来的样子。

 

“你都已经这么大了，不能再吃了。”戴克试图和他进行沟通，却不料眼前这小孩子的嘴里突然冒出一串狼人族语，口齿有些不清，而且语序颠来倒去，但戴克马上反应了过来。

 

“可是我饿。”索别斯基说。红目已经自然消退了，一双褐色的人类眼睛一错不错地盯着他看，无辜得很。

 

戴克叹了口气，从地上爬起来，打算带索别斯基去学习打猎，顺便为他俩都觅些食。

 

他有一种预感，如果索别斯基再不长大，他头上就要长白头发了。


	4. Chapter 4

原创角色出现！下一章开车！大概一到两更之内就能完结啦！！！  
  
==================

这个依偎着悬崖的小山洞有一天迎来了一位不速之客。  
起初，戴克都没有嗅到第三个生物的气味，他正坐在箱子旁边，左手野兔皮右手一根针，动作有些笨拙地缝缝补补。在五分钟之前，他终于凭着一己之力把白色棉线戳进了那个针眼——就算狼人有着出色的视力，这也不代表他的手同样能跟得上。  
“戴克！”还没有进入变声期的声音脆生生的，从山洞另一头传来。很快，一个瘦条条的小人儿就跑过来了，腰间只围了一块遮羞布，“有人来了！”  
戴克一下子紧张起来，放下了手里的活。人？什么人会来这种荒山野岭的地方？会不会是美军的人追过来了？他们反悔了？他甩开这些乱七八糟的想法，赶紧跟上开始往外跑的索别斯基。  
“你在里面呆着。”  
“可是……”  
“索巴。”戴克皱起眉，盯着眼前这个不安生的小东西。近一个月过去了，索别斯基生长的速度简直令人瞠目结舌，戴克似乎都能听到他体内的骨骼时时刻刻都在咯吱生长的声音。如今人类模样已经是十岁左右的小孩的索别斯基很瘦，明明吃得比戴克这头成年狼还多，却不见长肉，褐色紧实的皮肤底下，薄薄一层肌肉紧裹住日益强壮的骨骼，不难看出日后会成长为十分健壮的狼人。  
“好吧……”索别斯基低下了头，转身往山洞深处走的时候还忍不住回头看看戴克，鼻翼微张，似乎是要捕捉不速之客的气味。  
把索别斯基安顿好之后，戴克安心了不少。他怒吼一声，转变成高大的狼人形态，尖锐巨大的爪子一把扯掉了人皮。他迈着稳健的步伐往洞口走去，毛茸茸的尾巴尽责地在身后保持绝佳平衡，心脏却在胸膛里忐忑地怦怦直跳。  
他已经嗅到了一股气息，出乎意料的是，闻起来并非全然陌生，而且也不杂乱——对方只有一个人，而且很大几率他认识这个人。  
当他拐过弯，看到一个纤细的人影的时候，他一下子愣住了。  
尽管背光，但良好的视力让他视物如处白昼——那是一个皮肤黝黑如巧克力的女人，一头黑色的卷发披在赤裸的肩上，强壮有力的大腿从血红色的纱底下露出来。  
血红色的纱？  
“哥哥。”那个女人说。

 

是艾玛，那个戴克亲自拉扯大的幼妹，与他在人类城市中分别后十年，又找上了他。  
戴克还呆愣着，突然，只见艾玛一眯眼睛，目光转向了山洞深处，“你在里面养了个什么东西？”  
就在这时，一头狼从黑暗里扑了出来，戴克完全来不及阻止。艾玛有一秒很是惊讶，然后她马上反应了过来，一巴掌就把偷袭者拍在了石壁上。  
偷袭失败的幼狼呜咽着从地上翻了个身，还想要冲上来继续，就被戴克拦了个正着。  
“我跟你说了什么？！”戴克一把揪住幼狼的后颈皮，不顾对方呜呜哀叫着，一双湿润的狗狗眼亮晶晶的，“我叫你呆在里面，你为什么要跑出来？”  
知道自己理亏在先（偷袭还失败了），索别斯基只能在戴克的爪子底下变换了形态，变成了个人类孩子，两边嘴角还向下耸拉着，像极了年长版本的索别斯基以前被戴克逮住在军事基地的后厨房偷吃的样子。戴克马上就心软了，尽管脑袋里有一个声音在大声尖叫：“你怎么能轻易放过他！这个小屁孩一点也不听你的话啊！”可是从严格意义上来说，索别斯基也不是我的孩子啊。戴克腹诽着，一边把索别斯基放回到地上，没想到这个小东西脚底板一沾地就溜到戴克前面，张开双臂：“我不会让你伤害戴克的！”  
目睹了这出家庭闹剧的艾玛又好气又好笑，幸好她提前收了手劲只想给这只不知好歹的小狼一个教训，否则这小东西绝对不会像这样活蹦乱跳的。她收敛笑意，强迫自己拿出成年狼的姿态，然后把目光转移到自己的兄长身上。你什么时候有的孩子？她问。  
他不是我的孩子，戴克用食指和大拇指揉搓眉心，犹豫了一下。他是索别斯基。  
“索别斯基？！”艾玛惊讶道，她震撼地望着这个明显未成年的孩子，不知道是自己还是兄长脑子坏掉了，“他怎么……不是……我印象里他没这么小。”她语气尽可能的委婉。  
眼见着索别斯基也跟着迷惑起来，我本来就这么小啊，他说。戴克伸出手，拉着自己的妹妹到了山洞外，并警告索别斯基乖乖呆在里面，如果还要像刚才那样违反他的命令的话，晚餐就吃不到烤肉了。  
戴克轻声地把来龙去脉说了一遍，然后艾玛露出了又痛心又纠结的神情。  
“天啊。”她说，握住了戴克垂下的手，“你还好吗？”  
戴克摇了摇头，又点了点头。“他能回来我就已经很知足了。”他说，忽略了心底不满足的声音。我还要奢望什么呢？我还能指望什么呢？他苦笑。  
兄妹两个人在崖风中默然站立了一会儿，然后戴克率先打破了沉默。  
“出什么事了吗？”他关切地问，目光描绘着妹妹如今已经变得陌生起来的五官。很多狼人在成年之后都会选择离开狼群，去遥远的地方建立属于自己的家族，自从妹妹主动选择离开，戴克就已经做好了余生都不会再见到她的准备——如果他能够再次见到妹妹，那就代表她需要帮助了，或甚至更糟。  
“听了你说的之后，我都不知道我来这里找你的选择是不是正确的了。”艾玛半开玩笑，一只手抚上平坦的小腹，眼底却流露出一丝哀伤，“我……我怀孕了。”

 

原来，艾玛离开自己的兄长，原因之一就是受到了母亲的死亡的刺激。她无法想象自己以后的日子，于是决定去建立自己的狼群，养育几个孩子。后来，她的确做到了，做得还很好，她不但成为了头狼，还与几个男性狼人保持了稳定的性交往关系，约定好来年春天生几个孩子，来扩充狼群规模。但没想到的是，她怀第一胎的时候，不知道是什么原因，流产了。当时的性伴侣还安慰她，说她还有很多次怀孕的机会，她却发现自己无论如何也怀不上第二胎了。  
“我怀疑我的身体出了问题。”艾玛垂下眼睛，好似在说一件和自己没有关系的事。  
“艾玛……”戴克痛恨看到自己的妹妹如此痛苦，他不由得握住妹妹的手，“你看，你现在不是怀上了吗？”女性狼人总是第一个知道自己怀孕的，她们对于自身气味和费洛蒙的变化尤其敏感，这也是大自然对于她们的恩赐，好让她们保护自己。  
“可是我怕它……”艾玛用手摸着自己的肚子，红色的纱从她的背上流下来，就像血一样。这让戴克想起了母亲。看来，艾玛在离开之前，从下葬母亲的地方取回了这条纱。  
不知道是什么让戴克燃起了希望，一股横冲直撞的勇气在他的胸口回荡。也许是妹妹的重新出现，又或许是索别斯基再次陪伴在了他身边，他听见自己用坚定的声音说：  
“留下来吧，妹妹。跟我们待在一起。”  
艾玛抬起眼睛，里面缀满了希望的星星。然后她用力点了点头。

 

艾玛正式入住他们的小窝之后，由于实在是对山洞里寒酸的装潢看不下去，她亲自往树林里跑了好几趟，连续两个星期白天都看不见她的影子。  
“她在做什么？”索别斯基仍然对艾玛的到来十分不满，由于还没长到他原来的岁数，他的记忆仍旧没有恢复，所以对于戴克这个突然冒出来的姐妹即使已经打消了初见面时的敌意，也仍心存警惕。  
戴克警告地看了他一眼，“她怀孕了，这是狼人的筑巢本能。”  
“哦……”索别斯基拖长了调子，已经初有了年长版本的索别斯基的欠揍模样，“那你也会怀孕吗？”  
“……”  
戴克张了张嘴，想起了自己那对产乳的胸脯。自从索别斯基断奶之后，他的胸就变得正常了，乳晕从深色变回原来的粉色，乳头也不再胀痛，更不会随着他捕猎时激烈的动作而尴尬地滴出奶水。  
“想什么呢，小混蛋。”思及此，戴克从脚指头到耳朵尖都红透了，羞恼地一巴掌拍在索别斯基脑门上，狼崽嗷嗷地抗议。  
这时，艾玛从树林里回来了，她扛着等人高的干草和柴木，步态却十分轻盈。戴克迎上去，和她一起布置小窝。期间，他一直盯着艾玛尚且平坦的小腹看，不知道心里在想什么。  
按照艾玛的意思，山洞里应该放一些萤石，点明火存在潜在的危险，即将孕育小狼崽的艾玛绝对不允许一丁点危险匍匐在这个临时居所里。这些在白日里不甚起眼、却会在夜间焕发出耀眼光芒的石头让人类望而却步，但却是狼人们喜爱的照明器物——他们皮糙肉厚，对于这点放射性并不放在心上。  
戴克对于艾玛能够找到萤石有点感到惊讶，艾玛对此却耸耸肩膀，对自己揣着崽狂奔几十公里只为了寻找一处萤石矿床只字不提。  
他们合伙把萤石敲碎，然后嵌进山洞的石壁里；接着戴克又去五公里开外的野外往回运输了几次艾玛暂时储存在那里的干草，她说树林里只有腐化到一半的落叶，数量远远不够，于是就临时起意跑到人类的农庄里偷了几垛回来。  
“他们不会发现的，”面对戴克和索巴怀疑的目光，艾玛信誓旦旦地说，“我从每一户人家那里只偷了一垛，说不准他们会以为是自己家的马偷吃掉的呢。”  
底层垫上一层防潮的柴木，然后再铺上两层干草，最后在顶部搁一些树林里捡来的落叶，无论是人类形态还是狼人形态，往上面一躺就舒服得再也不愿意下来了。  
索别斯基在上面打了个滚，灰色的毛尾巴在身后欢快地来回摆动。我爱死这个了！他兴奋地说，一双深褐色的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发亮，比镶嵌在四周的萤石还要耀眼。  
自从死去的爱人以另一种方式回到自己的身边，戴克已经很久没有这么开怀过了。他和索别斯基是分开睡的——虽然常常因为寒冷而半夜惊醒时发现自己和索别斯基抱作一团，一大一小两根尾巴纠缠在一块——所以他理所当然地以为索别斯基不知道他总是在夜里做噩梦，幸运的话他可以挣扎着醒过来，然而大多时候他都是陷在梦魇里出不去，蜷缩成一团，呜咽，破碎，哭泣。  
戴克总是会梦到基地里的那一晚，血一样的天空，跟母亲的纱是一种颜色。他惊喘着醒过来，失控了的心脏在喉咙口狂跳。然后他会回过头去，看看睡在山洞最深处的索别斯基，尚且年轻的小狼崽不知愁滋味，睡得天昏地暗，一条灰凸凸的尾巴时不时还会上下拍打地面，全然没有狼人族应有的警惕心。也好似从未离开过戴克的身边。  
突然，戴克的大腿被抱住了。他低下头，索巴正双臂环住他的大腿、抬脸看着他，两只赤足调皮地踏在他的脚背上。  
“不要难过，”小狼崽笨拙地用狼人族语安抚他。  
“我与汝同在。”眼前这张稚嫩的脸变幻成了一张棱角更为分明的面孔，青色的胡茬给这张脸添上了一份成熟与沧桑。唯独不变的，是那双温和又总是充斥着调笑情绪的眼睛。年长的索别斯基用粗壮的胳膊环住他，手掌贴在他的臀部，把他拉近，额头碰额头，然后在他颊边爱人耳语。  
“我与汝同在。”  
戴克闭上了眼睛，一片眩晕。

 

“戴克！醒一醒。”  
起初，戴克以为自己又做梦了，是艾玛在叫他；但他挣扎着睁开眼睛的时候，却看到了另一幅面孔。  
“索巴？”戴克迷惑地用手肘把自己的上身撑起来，借着萤石发出幽幽的光，他看到索别斯基蹲在自己旁边，那双红黑色的狼目有些惊慌不定，但又像是一切都在掌控之中。  
怎么了，出什么事了吗？戴克问道，呼吸着潮湿到令人不安的空气。  
小狼人摇摇头，又咬紧了下嘴唇，戴克不由自主地把目光移到那片丰满的下唇上，喉结上下蠕动。到底怎么了？戴克强迫自己再次发问。他别过头去查看睡在另一头的艾玛，自从艾玛来到这里和他们一起居住直到生下孩子，她就睡在了索别斯基曾经的位置上，而后者被挪到了戴克身边，距离不过三至五步。  
开始显怀的女性狼人正卧在一颗最大的萤石底下，荧光洒在她那安稳的睡颜上，而巨大的狼爪搭着微凸的小腹，似乎是时时刻刻准备着跳起来反击偷袭她的敌人，以此来保护自己那还未出生的孩子。  
艾玛丝毫没有被他们这儿的小动静吵到，一动也不动。  
戴克收回目光，重新审视起索别斯基。几夜过去，索别斯基又长大不少，他的身高接近戴克，而戴克记得年长的他比自己还要高出半个头；因为营养跟不上成长的速度，所以那双肩膀本来是单薄的，却似乎在一夜之间厚实起来，初有了年长版本索别斯基那魁梧身躯的影子；那张脸，尤其是那张脸，鼻孔正粗喘着气，嘴巴微张，像是有些透不过气来。  
透不过气？戴克皱眉，在自己反应过来之前便伸出手贴上了索别斯基的额头。果不其然，那片光滑的肌肤十分滚烫，戴克理所当然地以为他发烧了。  
“等等。”索别斯基做了个制止他起身的嘴型，然后再次摇摇头，“我没有发烧。”  
那你……戴克突然止住了话头，闭嘴的速度太快以至于差点咬到自己的舌头。  
像是为了证明戴克所想，索别斯基试探般慢慢欺身上前，几乎整个人都钻进了他的怀里——  
“我好像发情了，戴克。”年轻的狼人痛苦地半合着眼睛，仿佛在乞求，又像只是在陈述事实。  
怀抱着的身躯是如此的滚烫又令人无措，戴克感觉自己也被烧着了。


End file.
